Cristales Dimensionales
by aqueteliked
Summary: imagina que llegas a una isla llena de misterios y que se convierta en tu nuevo hogar, una isla con secretos ocultos y misterios que descubrir, pero no sera lo unico, un chico que llama a tu nombre y con el que sueñas desde que llegastes.. pues si esto le paso a mikan sakura ademas de una antigua leyenda de cristales magicos.. pero realmente sera solo una leyenda... Disfrutenlo n n
1. Chapter 1

**Cristales Dimensionales **

**Capitulo 1 - "yo"**

El claro mar del océano se extendía justo enfrente de mi cubriendo como un manto a la pequeña isla que se asomaba a lo lejos de se hermoso atardecer. Una pequeña isla de la costa del pacifico me daba la bienvenida, donde el atardecer era de un vibrante y hermoso escarlata. Ese día llegaba a mi nuevo hogar, un lugar donde ni siquiera conocía y ya me daba la confianza de llamarlo hogar, bueno no es que hubiera tenido algún otro lugar al cual llamar hogar ya que en mi casa mis familiares, bueno no son muy "amigables" que se diga asi que cuando me independice fue un gran alivio y un sentimiento de nostalgia al abandonar la casa donde me crie y pase mi infancia. Mi familia era una de las mas ricas en Japon, asi que el dinero para la mudanza y la compra de la casa no fue un problema. Me alegraba que aquí nadie supiera de mi procedencia ni quien era mi familia asi podría hacer buenos amigos aunque no tengo experiencia en eso ya que nunca tuve uno. Mi nombre es Mikan Sakura Yukihara aunque prefiero usar solo Mikan Sakura, soy una chica de 22 años con el cabello largo casi llegando a la cintura de un color castaño claro mis ojos son de un tenue avellana y soy de estatura media. Bueno volviendo al presente casi llegaba al puerto donde me esperaba n bote para lleg6ar a mi destino. –_disculpe es usted la señorita yukihara-_ me interrumpio de mis pensamientos un señor de avanzada edad u con el cabello enblanquecido con los años. –_si soy yo_- le conteste con una sonrisa forzada, no me gustaba que me llamaran por el apellido de mi madre. –etto… su bote esta listo- me dijo, haciéndome una señal con la mano para que entrara al bote que estaba justo ala orilla del muelle –señorita yukihara…- -mikan, por favor llámeme mikan- -muy bien señorita mikan, bienvenida a la isla mistic…-

**Este es mi primer fic que ago por favor díganme que les pareció y déjenme su review para saber si quieren conti… yane!**


	2. Cristales Dimencionales Capitulo 2

**CRISTALES DIMENCIONALES **

**Capitulo 2 –Isla Mistic-**

**-**Bienvenida a la isla Mistic…- Ya me daba cuentapor que se llamaba isla Mistic, ese nombre le quedaba perfecto, una isla que daba un aire misterioso a sus alrededores llenos def rondosos arboles y pastizales que estaban dentro, parecía una pequeña selva…

Llegamos a un pequeño muelle que estaba a las orillas de la playa y desembarcamos parecía una niña pequeña, lo primero que hice fue tomarme una oto con i celular dándole la espalda a la isla para que se viera el fondo, realmente no quedo muy bien ya que salió la mitad de mi cara, rei ante la imagen y decidi tomarme otra y asi hasta que salió la foto perecta y la puse de fonde de pantalla.

-Señorita Yukiha,,, Señorita Mikan,,, por aquí por favor…- me decía el señor que me acompañaba desde el puerto, la verdad no se su nombre asi que opte por preguntárselo..

-Disculpe,¿ me podría decir su nombre? ..- el señor me sonrio y contesto –Soy Roberto, pero puede decirme tito, asi suelen llamarme aquí- le devolví la sonrisa, ya tenia un amigo… -Muy bien Don Tito luego le invitare a una comida por su Hospitalaridad, se la invitaría ahora pero ya es noche y aun no he descenpacado las cosas para hacer la cocina asi que para la otra será…- Don tito me miro y agradeció.

Por fin llegue a mi casa, ahh que bonito se oia "mi casa"…. Me empezaba a poner sentimental asi que decidi que exploraría un poco la casa, de verdad que era bonita y espaciosa, dos plantas, abajo con la cocina, el comedor, la sala, el baño para invitados, y la sala de estar, arriba 2 habitaciones con el baño completo (inodoro, lavabo, regadera,) y en el cuerto principal y yacusi.. para mi era perfecta, asi que empeze a desempacar, sabia que no iva a terminar pronto asi que empeze por la cocina, tenia mucha hambre tenia horas sin comer y eso repercutía.

Termine de instalar la cocina y hice la comida instantánea que traia conmigo y me puse a comer ya estaba atardeciendo asi que decidi acomodar por lo menos un poco mi cuarto para dormir. Acabe de acomodar mi cama y me recosté, sinceramente n se cuando me quede dormida de lo cansada que estaba…

_Estaba en un frondoso bosque lleno de pinos y demás vegetación cuando de pronto me mire traia de ese tipo de ropa antigua, me sentía extraña con esa falda café hasta el tobiñño y el corset que apretaba, pero no fue lo que me llamaba mas la atención si no que había un hombre delante de mi que me llamaba..-Mikan- lo mire sorprendida por que sabia mi nombre, ese hombre era, como describirlo, negro con ojos profundos de un misterioso y aterrorizante color rojo como la sangre vestia ropas que realmente no se como describirlo… eran mas obscuras que las mias y para hombre pero aun asi se veía atractivo y peligroso una mezcla de los dos…_

Desperte, parece que todo fue un sueño, asi que lo deje pasar, pensé que solo era por la llegada a la isla y por que estaba durmiendo en un lugar desconocido pero que estaba decidida a conocer.. termine de desempacar todo como a las 3:00pm asi que decidi salir a explorar un poco los alrededores para ver si conocía a otra persona y me hacia un amigo…


	3. Cristales Dimencionales Capitulo 3

**CRISTALES DIMENCIONELES**

**Capitulo 3 –paseo- **

Sali de mi casa y me dirigí a un pequeño camino que conectaba a mi casa al pequeño pueblo, y para decir verdad no sabia como se llamaba. Comence a caminar, parecía un túnel verde por arriba, ya que estaba tupido por las hojas de los arboles y pocos rayos del sol entraban, eso hacia un pequeño pero hermoso paraiso de rayos de sol danzantes mientras caminaba, era hermoso.

Segui caminando, no sabia que el pueblo quedase tan lejos, pero igual luego compraría una bicicleta. Al llegar al pueblo, uy, hermoso pueblito y muy limpio con un mercado que tenia de todo tipo de plantas, hierbas y comida, bueno , me dirigi a un pequeño cae que estaba a unos cuantos metros de mi, y pare para comer ya que la verdad tenia hambre, estuve vagando por el pueblo por tiempo indefinido ya que se me fue como el agua. Cuando me había dado cuenta era de noche.

Cuando volvia a mi casa por el espeso camino lleno de arboles, vislumbre a lo lejos una protuberancia al lado de un gran árbol, primero pensé que era una raiz salida o algo asi, pero no, no lo era, tal parecía que era una pequeña cueva que se reflejaba casi blanca por la luz de la luna.

Decidi volver mañana para echarle un vistazo ya que era de noche no era tan tonta como para acercarme ahí de noche, da miedo, me rei ante la expresión tan cobarde que tenia sin embargo algo se relajo en mi y continue el camino hasta mi casa sin mas paradas.

**Lamento no haber podido subir el cap antes y que los caps estén tan cortos pero la verdad es que no tenia tiempo de subirlos por la secundaria, Espero sus reviews y sus comentarios subiré el próximo capitulo pronto…. **

**Yane¡**


End file.
